Di Bawah Langit (JINSEOB ver)
by Dianzu
Summary: Di bawah langit, Woojin mengecup lembut bibir ranum Hyungseob. [ficlet; jinseob / wanna one, produce 101]


**Di** **Bawah Langit**

 **Main pair:**

 **[Park Woojin, Ahn Hyungseob]**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Semua karakter milik agensi dan keluarga masing-masing.**

 **WARN! Shounen-ai, OOC, TYPO, AU!**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Secangkir kopi hitam disiapkan dengan apik, di atas meja kecil.

Terlihat hitam, pekat, dan sangat kental. Uapnya mengepul di udara—melambai-lambai lalu berpencar ke seluruh penjuru. Kemudian bersatu dengan angin yang kebetulan lewat.

Park Woojin menyeruput cairan hitam dengan tenang. Rambut coklat tua sedikit bergerak tatkala angin menyambutnya. Di minum lagi, lalu di telan; memasuki kerongkongan lalu menuju lambung yang siap menampung.

"Kau selalu hebat dalam membuat kopi, Hyungseob."

Woojin berucap tanpa menoleh, lalu kembali meminum kopi hitam penyegar dahaga. Yang di puji hanya menunduk malu; kedua pipi merona hebat. "Terima kasih, _Sir_."

Sudah setengah cangkir, kopi dihisap perlahan. Woojin ingin merasakan nikmat dan pahit secara bersamaan. "Hyungseob,"

Pemuda itu—Ahn Hyungseob—lantas menatap lurus. Wajah Woojin yang terpantul sinar senja membuat jantung Hyungseob berdegup keras. Dua bola mata menatap secara intens. Obisidan mereka bertemu; bertatap lama hingga lupa waktu.

"Anda ingin kopi lagi?"

"Tidak. Kopi ini saja belum habis." Woojin segera duduk di kursi goyang.

Berada di balkon mewah, membuat keduanya terdiam. Hening dengan udara sore yang dingin menerpa. Matahari terlihat tinggal separuh. Woojin lantas berkata, "Seob, duduk disini."

Pemuda bergigi gingsul berucap—sembari menunjuk pahanya.

Hyungseob telan saliva. Gugup? Mungkin. Bayangkan saja kau disuruh duduk di pangkuan orang yang kau suka. Pasti membuat hati gundah gulana. Itu yang dirasakan Hyungseob sekarang.

Tapi pemuda manis itu menurut saja. Ia duduk (diatas pangkuan Woojin). Namun seluruh tubuh bergetar hebat; tubuh Hyungseob sangat pas dalam rengkuhan Woojin.

" _Sir_ Park,"

"Panggil saja Woojin."

Hyungseob memberanikan diri merengkuh leher Woojin. Mereka bersentuhan—tapi tak bertatap. Hanya sama-sama bernafas; menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang mereka bisa. Lalu menatap matahari tenggelam dari atas balkon.

"Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku ' _Sir_ '?"

Woojin bertanya, namun tak menatap Hyungseob.

"Tidak apa, sudah kebiasaan." sahut Hyungseob.

Langit oranye bertahan beberapa jam. Sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi gelap. Matahari mulai istirahat; bulan mulai beraktivitas. Dua pemuda itu masih asyik dalam pikiran masing-masing. Woojin kembali menyeruput kopi hitam yang mulai dingin.

"Akan kubuat lagi,"

"Tidak usah. Hari ini cukup."

Hyungseob mulai menatap, wajah Woojin terpancar sinar rembulan sekarang. Sangat tampan, indah, bak porselen mahal impor dari luar negeri. Namun, paras Woojin melebihi porselen manapun.

"Kau tahu, _Sir_? Saya selalu menunggu Anda mengucapkan kata-kata cinta pada saya," Hyungseob bercakap sembari menatap langit dengan hiasan bintang. "Selama kita berhubungan, Anda tak pernah berucap seperti itu pada saya."

"Itu tidak berguna." jawab Woojin datar.

Terkejut? Iya. Hyungseob tak percaya, tidak berguna? Apa maksudnya? Apa mungkin hubungan mereka tak berguna?

Tapi pemuda itu sadar. Kasta mereka sungguh berbeda; bagai bumi dan langit—atau mungkin bagai langit dan debu kotoran? Yang pasti, dengan status Park Woojin sebagai pewaris perusahaan paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan dengan Ahn Hyungseob; pelayan setia _Sir_ Woojin yang siap membuatkan kopi hitam.

Sangat berbeda.

Tapi Woojin memilihnya. Untuk menjadi pendamping hidup (walau belum resmi). "Untuk apa Aku berucap cinta padamu jika pada ujungnya Aku akan membuangmu."

Terpukul. Hyungseob ingin menangis rasanya. Ucapan yang menusuk hati. Apa ini ucapan perpisahan dari Woojin?

Woojin akhirnya memandangi sang pelayan—dia diam, menatap sendu, sedih. Woojin tahu, pasti Hyungseob berubah ekspresi karena ucapannya barusan.

"Bukankah lebih baik sebuah hubungan dilakukan dengan tindakan, bukannya dengan ucapan?"

Rambut hitam dielus lembut. Hyungseob dapat merasakan rasa sayang yang teramat dalam. Ia hanya mampu menunduk, "Anda benar, _Sir_. Apa gunanya ucapan cinta berlebihan jika pada ujungnya pasangan akan berpisah."

Langit malam semakin menjalar. Menemani keheningan dua insan yang dilanda gelisah—sebenarnya hanya Hyungseob yang merasa seperti itu.

 _Cup_.

Tengkuk di kecup mesra, Hyungseob hanya berekspresi biasa (ini sudah biasa). "Kau tahu? Walau kita menjalani hubungan sekarang, kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya."

Hyungseob hanya menunduk, mendengarkan.

"Tapi, ada baiknya kita jalani ini secara perlahan."

Perlahan, ya. Mungkin itu lebih baik. Hyungseob tersenyum, menatap wajah sang tuan muda dalam. " _Sir_ , Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Sangat."

"Aku juga."

Di bawah langit, Woojin mengecup lembut bibir ranum Hyungseob. Tak ada nafsu; hanya sekadar mengalirkan perasaan satu sama lain. Mengalir dengan deras. Berjalan sesuai iringan.

Mungkin, memang benar. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka kedepannya. Tapi yang pasti, Woojin dan Hyungseob saling mencinta satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
